


His Mate, The One and Only

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia adalah pasanganku.<br/>Hanya dia, dan satu-satunya.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mate, The One and Only

**Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"His Mate, The One and Only"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : M for Mesum and Mature content

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

 **Warn** : NC! SMUT! LEMON! TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple, PWP (Porn Without Plot)! ,cerita yang tidak ada intinya dan hanya mengenai SMUT, FLUFF dan SWEET.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**"His Mate. The one and only"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho, Changmin, sudah sampai." ucap sang manajer dari kedua namja itu yang duduk di samping sang sopir van. Dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat namja yang lebih muda hanya bergerak sedikit, sebelum namja muda itu kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di lekukan leher namja yang merupakan leadernya itu.

"Uh, manajer hyung... apa kita sudah sampai?"

Sang manajer itu menoleh ke arah namja satunya, dan menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan barusan. "Ne. Kita sudah sampai Yunho. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah, karena itu, cepatlah naik ke atas, dan beristirahatlah dengan baik, karena besok pagi-pagi sudah ada jadwal yang menanti."

Yunho mengangguk, dan kini ia menatap ke arah samping tempat bandmate-nya itu tertidur sambil bersandar padanya.

"Changmin-ah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." bisik Yunho tepat di samping telinga Changmin. Setelah melirik sekilas ke arah depan dan yakin kalau manajer maupun sopir mereka tak melihat, Yunho dengan sengaja menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga lebar yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

".. _ngghhh_... hyung... minggir..!" gumam namja yang lebih muda itu sambil mendorong kepala Yunho menjauh menggunakan tangannya.

"Changmin, baby... kita sudah sampai. Jadi, ayo bangun dulu.." ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan tubuh Changmin, dan keluar dari van mereka. Dengan cepat ia berputar, dan membuka pintu di samping Changmin dari luar.

"Ayo Changmin." ajak namja yang selalu membawa beban sebagai leader itu.

Namja yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya ia menatap kesal pada Yunho, mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Namun meskipun begitu, ia melarikan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho sebagai pegangan saat ia turun dari van itu.

"Nah, Yunho, Changmin, selamat beristirahat, dan besok pagi aku akan menjemput kalian lagi." pamit sang manajer sebelum mobil van itu meraung pergi dari sepinya jalanan malam itu.

 

 

"Nah baby, ayo ke atas." ajak Yunho lagi saat ia melihat maknaenya itu malah kembali memejamkan mata dan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, namja yang memiliki sepasang mata musang itu mengacak surai madu milik namja yang lebih muda itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aniya... aku mengantuk sekali hyuung~" rengeknya sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher namja yang lebih tua. "Gendooong~"

"Spoiled brat." gumam Yunho mendengar rengekan maknaenya itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Changmin malah makin mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Changminnya yang cemberut begini, mana bisa ia menolak? "Ya sudah, ayo naik." ucapnya menyerah.

Seperti bocah yang mendapatkan lolipopnya, namja yang lebih muda itu langsung tersenyum senang, dan dengan cepat ia langsung berpindah posisi ke belakang leadernya, dan mengaitkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke pinggang Yunho. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho dan mengeluarkan gumaman senang seperti layaknya kucing yang tengah di elus.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah maknaenya itu sementara ia berjalan memasuki gedung apartement mereka dan masuk ke dalam lift. Jika melihat wajah, postur tubuh dan attitudenya, pasti banyak sekali yang mengira kalau manaenya itu adalah orang yang mandiri dan tidak manja. Ah, sebetulnya tak salah juga sih. Memang Changmin itu termasuk tipe yang mandiri, tak bergantung pada orang lain, tenang, kalem, cool.

Tapi jangan salah, dari semenjak jaman DBSK masih memiliki lima personel, sampai akhirnya mereka hanya tinggal berdua, jika hanya bersama member, maka Changmin terkadang menunjukkan sifat manjanya.

Ah, mengingat masa itu, dulu Changmin sangat dekat dengan semuanya, dan selalu menujukkan kemanjaannya pada masing-masing member hingga membuatnya terkadang merasa cemburu.

.

..

...

....

.....

—wait! Cemburu?

Hmm, jika kalian belum tahu, Yunho dan Changmin itu adalah pasangan kekasih. Pasangan yang terbentuk karena bantuan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat percikan-percikan cinta di antara keduanya.

Di mata Yunho, dulu Changmin tak ada ubahnya seperti anak mama yang manja dan kebetulan saja memiliki peruntungan yang baik untuk masuk ke SM dan langsung melakukan debut sebagai anggota DBSk bersamanya. Ia bahkan sempat mengatai anak itu untuk keluar saja dari SM jika nantinya ia akan menyerah dan mengundurkan diri.

Namun semuanya berubah saat ia menemukan Changmin yang masih latihan dance sendirian sementara waktu sudah menujukkan pukul dua pagi. Namja muda itu masih mengulang gerakan-gerakan dance yang baru tadi siang di ajarkan instruktur tari mereka hari itu. Pandangannya terhadap namja muda yang ia kira manja itu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

.

.

.

Di mata Changmin, awalnya Yunho itu benar-benar sunbae yang sangat menyebalkan. Tanpa mengenalnya, tahu-tahu saja namja itu memperingatinya dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Ia kesal, dan jujur saja, ia jadi ingin membuktikan kalau pendapat namja itu tentang ia yang seorang anak manja adalah salah besar! Jadi karena itulah, ia berlatih lebih keras dan lebih giat dari yang lainnya untuk membuktikan semuanya.

Tapi semua perasaan kesal itu hilang saat Yunho menemuinya yang kelelahan setelah berlatih hingga dini hari.

 _"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras, dan aku bangga padamu. Kau bukan anak manja seperti yang kuduga."_ ucap namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu padanya dengan senyum lebar dan sekaleng minuman dingin.

Hanya dengan pujian yang hanya sesederhana itu saja, perasaan kesalnya yang sudah menumpuk-numpuk itu langsung hilang tak berbekas.

.

.

.

Bermula dari itu, setiap hari Yunho menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajari Changmin gerakan-gerakan dance yang cukup sulit untuk badannya yang masih sedikit kaku itu. Minum, makan dan bercanda bersama serta saling bercerita tentang hal-hal menarik yang mereka lalui hari itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ketiga member lain tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara keduanya, dan ketiganya akhirnya mengunci kedua orang itu sambil dari luar berteriak, "Kalau kalian berdua belum menjadi pasangan, kami tak akan mengeluarkan kalian dari dalam kamar."

Dan... begitulah, keduanya akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

Yunjae adalah pasangan yang sensasional. Semua cassieopeia dan bigeast tahu hal itu. Tapi, apakah couple yang terkenal itu selalu couple yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata?

Jawabannya adalah **TIDAK**.

Karena, jika semuanya memperhatikan, ada hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya membuktikan kalau Yunho dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih. Seperti bagaimana Yunho selalu menempatkan Changmin di sampingnya. Bagaimana Yunho melarang Jaejoong dengan keras saat namja cantik itu hendak mencium Changmin—meski ciuman itu hanya untuk menaikkan rating acara. Bagaimana Yunho selalu melakukan skinship, seperti mengelus paha Changmin, meraih tangannya, menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin selama interview, dimana sebenarnya Changmin sering mengatakan dengan gamblang ia sangat tak suka dengan skinship—dan terkadang Changmin sendiri malah memeluk Yunho secara tak sadar.

.

.

.

**Ding!**

Bunyi yang menunjukkan bahwa lift telah mencapai lantai di mana apartement mereka berada membuat Yunho pikiran Yunho kembali ke waktu sekarang. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju dorm mewah mereka, dan berhenti saat berada di depan pintu.

"Baby, bangunlah. Bantu aku memasukkan password kombinasinya." ucap Yunho yang kedua tangannya menumpu kedua kaki Changmin.

"..."

Melihat tak ada reaksi, Yunho membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke kepala Changmin yang bersandar di pundaknya.

".. _ngghh_... waeyo hyung..?" ucap Changmin sambil mengucek mata kanannya.

"Masukkan password kombinasinya, baby."

Namja setinggi enam kaki itu mengangguk dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memencet-mencet angka-angka yang ada disana.

Yunho yang masih menggendong Changmin itu masuk ke dalam dorm mereka, dan lampu berwarna kuning temaram di ruang tamu itu langsung menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Hyung, jangan lupa taruh sepatumu di rak. Aku tak mau melihatnya berantakan.." gumam Changmin saat namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu melepaskan sepatunya dengan kakinya, dan meninggalkannya di tempat begitu saja.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai leader itu diam tak berkomentar dan langsung berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin di sofa.

"Aku mau langsung mandi sebelum tidur. Badanku lengket semua." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Yunho pergi ke amar mandi dan meninggalkannya di sofa, Changmin berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ia langsung bangkit saat melihat Yunho menaruh tas dan sepatunya sembarangan. Jiwa neat-freak-nya keluar.

Pertama namja itu kembali ke depan pintu, dan ia langsung mengunci pintu yang hanya di tendang saja oleh Yunho tadi. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan sepatunya dan sepatu Yunho serta menempatkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Kemudian ia meraih tas yang di jatuhkan Yunho begitu saja di depan sofa, dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari. Dan terakhir, ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan memejamkan mata.

Waktunya untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang amat sangat kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengerang saat kesadaran memasuki alam tidurnya dengan paksa. Tubuhnya secara instingtif menggeliat tak nyaman karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan menemukan wajah Yunho tepat di depannya. "..hyung.."

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga baby. Kalau kau sudah bangun kan aku bisa masuk ke menu utama."

Changmin mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Yunho. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam kebingungan.

Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kalau kini ia sudah dalam keadaan telanjang sepenuhnya, dengan kejantanannya yang kini tegak dan merah, dan dengan kedua kakinya yang terangkat sempurna di bahu Yunho.

" _Nnghh_!"

Namja yang baru saja bangun itu langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya saat sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya itu tepat menghujam ke sweet spotnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengenai sweet spotmu, ne, baby?" ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai senang. Namja itu langsung mengeluarkan tiga jarinya yang sedari tadi melakukan finger-fucking di hole ketat Changmin saat namja itu tertidur.

"Hyung... stop. Aku ini sangat lelah.." pinta Changmin saat ia melihat Yunho menurunkan celana tidurnya, dan melumuri penis besarnya dengan lube. Namja yang lebih muda itu berusaha menarik turun kakinya dari bahu Yunho, namun satu tangan Yunho yang memegangi pergelangan kakinya menahan kakinya berada di tempat.

"Aku tahu baby. Karena itu, kau berbaringlah saja, karena aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Kau cukup melebarkan kedua kakimu, dan mendesah-desah saja."

Changmin langsung meremas kedua ujung bantalnya dengan kuat saat ia merasakan ujung penis Yunho yang keras sudah memposisikan diri di depan lubangnya.

" _Nngghhhhh..._!"

Changmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakan yang sudah terbentuk di ujung tenggorokannya saat Yunho langsung memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam lubangnya. Seterbiasanya ia dengan invasi Yunho di dalam tubuhnya, kenyataan bahwa penis Yunho yang besar dan panjang memasuki holenya yang sempit dan ketat itu tetap saja memberikan sengatan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia mencengkeram bantalnya dengan begitu erat, dan bibirnya nyaris berdarah karena ia menggigitnya untuk menahan teriakan yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk meluncur keluar.

" _Ahh_... so—tight baby... still so tight.." gumam Yunho di tengah kenikmatannya karena ia kembali menanamkan penisnya ke dalam tempat yang menjadi favoritnya selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa menunggu Changmin menyesuaikan diri dengan invasi penis besarnya itu, Yunho mulai bergerak untuk menggenjot tubuh Changmin yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"T—tunggu dulu... _ahhh_... s—slow... Yun— _ngghhhh_..."

Changmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantalnya. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan sangat erat merasakan tubuhnya begitu penuh terisi oleh Yunho. Terlalu penuh, hingga membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang saat Yunho langsung bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Setiap otot rektumnya merasakan setiap gerakan dari penis Yunho yang mengirimkan friksi menyenangkan pada setiap sel tubuhnya, dan semuanya terarah langsung pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang kini makin menengang dan mulai mengeluarkan pre cum-nya.

"— _aahh_! s-so deep... _nghh_... Yun—Yunho hyung—a- _ahhh_..! _ngghhh_..!"

Namja yang namanya didesahkan dengan begitu menggoda itu menyeringai senang. Ia merundukkan badannya untuk meraih sepasang bibir tebal yang sedari tadi terus mendesah dan menyebutkan namanya dengan sangat erotis.

" _Hhhmphhh_!?"

Kedua mata Changmin membelalak lebar dan erangan kerasnya tertahan oleh bibir Yunho saat namja itu dengan tiba-tiba langsung mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya begitu saja. Secara refleks tangannya berpindah dari bantal menuju ke bahu Yunho, dan menanamkan kukunya disana.

Yunho langsung melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya kala merasakan tajamnya kuku Changmin menancap di bahunya. Berharap kalau tak ada darah yang mengalir dari sana.

".. _mmhh_..! _Nghhh_..! n-not so... so h-hard...hyunghh.."

Changmin merasakan nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Hidungnya serasa tak berfungsi, dan ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dari mulutnya yang terus terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang di sebabkan oleh pergerakan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat karena hanya nafas-nafas pendek yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Can't baby... I can't... tubuhmu terlalu menggairahkan.." ucap Yunho yang terus saja menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Changmin, dan menjilati serta menciumi leher jenjang yang sangat menggoda itu.

"u- _uhh_... _nngghh_..! Hyung...j-jangan— _oohhh_..! n-no kiss... kissmark..." ucap Changmin tak jelas di tengah-tengah desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Jangan khawatir baby.." gumam Yunho sambil kembali menjilat dan menghisap leher Changmin di titik-titik sensitif yang sudah sangat ia hafal itu. "..semuanya bisa ditutupi dengan make up." lanjutnya sambil memberikan hisapan kuat di kulit leher itu.

" _Nggghhhhh_..!" Changmin mendesah kuat merasakan titik senstifnya di leher dipermainkan oleh Yunho sampai seperti itu. Tak hanya itu, titik prostatnya pun sedari tadi terus dihujam dengan keras dan akurat oleh ujung kepala penis Yunho, yang menjadikan tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat karena sensasi yang begitu berlebihan itu.

" _aahh_... _hhh_... Yun—hyunghh... a-aku akan... _ngghh_..! Cum... _aaahhh_..."

Mendengar ucapan itu, dan melihat kejantanan Changmin yang ujungnya sudah berwarna merah pekat itu membuatnya meraih belakang lutut Changmin dan ia mendorongnya ke depan, dan Changmin melolosakn pekikan kagetnya. Changmin merasakan tubuhnya makin terekspos untuk Yunho karena posisi lututnya nyaris menyentuh bahu namja bersuara tinggi itu..

Setelah memposisikan tubuh Changmin hingga ia bisa lebih mudah bergerak, tanpa ragu Yunho langsung menghujamkan dirinya kuat-kuat ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

" _Aaaaarghhh_..! _Aaahh_... s-so hard h-hyung... o- _oohhhh_..! _Nghhh_.."

Yunho merapatkan bibirnya kuat-kuat sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat dalam mengenjot tubuh Changmin—menjadikan namja yang ada di bawahnya itu terus terlonjak-lonjak, dan suara benturan antara ranjang dan dinding semakin keras terdengar.

"A- _aahhh_... hyung... a-aku— _ **Aaaaaahhhhhh**_...!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung—dan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, tanpa sengaja lubangnya malah menyedot penis Yunho semakin masuk ke dalam, sementara setiap bagian dari dindingnya mengetat kuat meremas penis Yunho selama kejantanannya mengucurkan cairan putihnya.

Yunho tersedak kuat merasakan sensasi cengkeraman otot dinding Changmin pada penisnya, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, dancer terkenal itu langsung menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang hangat yang membungkusnya dengan sangat ketat itu.

.

.

.

Changmin yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya turun dari sensasi klimaksnya itu merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas. Selain kenyataan bahwa kegiatan mereka hari ini begitu melelahkan, ditambah dengan aktifitas tambahan yang menguras keringat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin langsung tertidur lelap.

" _ **Hmpmphh**_!"

Changmin memekik kuat saat ia merasakan tubuhnya di balik begitu saja hingga kepalanya langsung bertemu dengan bantal empuknya.

"Baby, kau tak berpikir kalau aku bisa puas hanya dengan satu ronde saja kan?"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya horor saat ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya di angkat hingga kini ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"T-tapi hyung... a-aku sangat lelah.." mohon Changmin sambil menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas.

Namun seperti bumerang, tatapan memelasnya itu bukannya membuat Yunho tersentuh, tapi malah membuat libido namja itu semakin naik melihat betapa imut maknaenya itu bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir baby, aku yang akan menahan pinggangmu. Kau cukup bertumpu saja pada kedua lenganmu." sahut Yunho santai. Ia meraih ke depan untuk memposisikan kedua lengan Changmin dan membuat namja itu kini berada dalam posisi menungging, dengan hole berwarna pink merekah yang berlumuran sperma putih miliknya terpampang jelas didepannya. Yunho menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering, dan ia langsung kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat Changmin.

" _Aaaahhh_..!" Tubuh Changmin nyaris terdorong ke depan karena desakan keras di bagan belakang tubuhnya itu, namun sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya. Sentakan penis Yunho yang cepat dan kuat itu membuat punggungnya melengkung dan kepalanya terdongka ke belakang karena sensasi yang menghujani setiap sel tubuhnya.

" _Aaahhh_... berada di dalam tubuhmu memang hal yang paling nikmat di dunia ini, baby." gumam Yunho senang saat merasakan penisnya kembali merasakan kehangatan ketat yang menyelubungi setiap bagian penisnya. Apalagi dengan posisi doggy style ini benar-benar membuat kejantanannya bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang hangat kekasihnya itu. Bahkan bola kembarnya itu kini menempel langsung di kulit Changmin.

Changmin merasakan nafasnya kembali tercekat saat tubuhnya yang sudah terasa cukup sakit itu kembali terisi penuh oleh penis Yunho, dan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu langsung menggenjot tubuhnya kembali.. Sungguh, meskipun ia juga suka ke gym dan melatih staminanya, tetap saja ia tak pernah bisa menandingi stamina Yunho.

" _Aaahh..! Aaahh..! Nghhh_... hyung... Yunho... _aaahhh_.."

Yunho kembali menyeringai saat mendengarkan desahan yang mulai meluncur tak beraturan dari bibir Changmin. Tangan jahilnya itu menggerayangi tubuh yang ada didepannya, dan berhenti saat ia menemukan sepasang nipple yang membuat tangannya berhenti.

"Aku sangat suka dengan tubuhmu yang sangat sensitif pada setiap sentuhanku, baby." ucap Yunho sambil kedua tangannya itu meremas dan mencubit-cubit kedua nipple Changmin—yang langsung mengeras begitu merasakan sentuhan pertama Yunho.

" _Nghhh_..! _aahh_... h-hyung..." rintih Changmin menahan nikmat yang makin mengguyur setiap sel tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa ringan, sedangkan pikirannya kini benar-benar sudah berkabut, dan hanya ada Yunho yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"A- _aahhh_... hyung... Y-yunho... hyung... _aaahhh_..."

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya, dan ia menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor punggung liat Changmin. Setiap jilatan dan gigitan yang ia berikan, setiap remasan dan cubitan yang ia berikan pada kedua nipple Changmin, dan setiap hujaman keras yang menusuk tepat ke sweet spot Changmin membuat namja yang berada di bawahnya itu terus mengerang dan mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat erotis. Membuatnya jadi semakin gila dalam kubangan perasaan cinta dan juga sensasi kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menjeratnya.

"Baby... Changminnie..." panggil Yunho dengan nafasnya yang makin tak beraturan. Namja yang merupakan leader dari boyband berskala dunia itu merasakan bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa lebih lama lagi menahan orgasmenya dengan Changmin yang terus mendesah menyebutkan namanya itu. Karena itu, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggoda kedua nipple Changmin, kini beranjak turun dan menggenggam kuat kejantanan Changmin yang sudah menegang itu.

"A- _Aaaahhh_...! D-don't... _ngghhh_..! _Aaahhh_... _aahhh_...hyunghh.."

Yunho melihat penuh antisipasi saat melihat tubuh Changmin tersentak ke depan ketika ia mulai memberikan handjob pada kejantanannya itu. Dan namja yang lebih muda itu mengerang saat ia merasakan kedua lengannya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya. Tubuh atasnya terjatuh ke atas bantal empuknya, sementara tubuh bawahnya masih tetap pada posisinya karena Yunho menahan pinggangnya dengan tangan yang terus memberikan handjob seirama dengan hujaman keras pada sweet spotnya.

"A- _aahhhh_... hyung... hyuunghh... _mmhhh_... a-aku akan— _aaahhhh_..." Changmin tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ujung jari Yunho itu menekan lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya, dan membuatnya kembali hanya bisa mendesah-desah tanpa sanggup berpikir lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bantalnya, dan kesepuluh jarinya mencengekeram kain di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan sensasi yang membanjiri setiap sel tubuhnya.

Yunho tertawa sedikit melihat betapa jujurnya kekasihnya itu pada setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan, dan semua itu membuat Changmin terlihat makin manis di matanya.

Dan Yunho tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Karena itu ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari kejantanan Changmin dan mencengkeram erat pantat kenyal Changmin sebagai pegangan, sebelum ia, tanpa aba-aba langsung menghujamkan dirinya kuat-kuat ke dalam tubuh Changmin. Langsung menarik tubuhnya, dan ia menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan irama yang makin beringas dan tak beraturan—membuktikan bahwa kini ia tengah mengejar orgasmenya.

_"Aahhh..! Nghhh..! mmhhh...! aaahhh... aahhh..."_

Changmin mencengkeram erat bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal itu untuk meredam semua desahan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terus terlonjak dengan setiap hujaman yang di berikan Yunho, dan air mata mulai mengalir saat sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya benar-benar di luar kemampuan tubuhnya.

" _Aaahh_..! _Nghhh_..! A-aku tak— _ **Aaaaaaaahhhhh**_..!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat, ia melenguh mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, dan punggungnya melengkung indah saat namja berwajah manis itu merasakan orgasme melandanya. Air matanya mengalir makin deras saat pandangannya memutih, dan yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah kenikmatan tak terlukiskan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat merasakan dinding lubang Changmin kembali menghimpit kuat penisnya. Ia yang juga sudah merasakan bahwa ia hampir sampai, langsung menggenjot kuat lubang super ketat Changmin. Sensasi ketat lubang Changmin, dan juga kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu kini sudah mencapai klimaks karena dirinya, membuat perasaan senang membuncah di hatinya, dan itu membuat orgasmenya sendiri semakin mendekat.

Dengan tiga kali hentakan kuat, akhirnya Yunho meraung keras saat ia sampai pada klimaksnya, dan menyemburkan spermanya kembali ke dalam lubang panas Changmin.

.

.

.

"H-hyung... no.. no more..." pinta Changmin sambil berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Yunho karena kini penis namja itu yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya itu kembali mengeras tanpa tahu keadaan lubang Changmin yang sudah lelah. Tanpa tahu bahwa setiap otot tubuh Changmin sudah meminta untuk diistirahatkan.

Changmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan tangannya, namun seperti hukum alam yang berlaku, seorang seme selalu memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari sang uke, begitu pula dengan keadaan keduanya selama ini. Meskipun Changmin selalu melatih dirinya, bahkan dulu sempat selalu membawa-bawa dumbells seberat 20kg di dalam tasnya, Yunho akan tetap selalu menjadi lebih kuat dari dirinya—dengan semua latihan dance yang intens, jogging setiap pagi dan work out yang rutin. Karena itu, biarpun sekarang Changmin mendorong-dorong Yunho, namja yang memiliki tubuh kekar berotot itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya, dan hanya memandang Changmin dengan seringaian serigalanya.

"Sorry baby, tapi bertahanlah dulu untuk tiga ronde ke depan, Ok? Setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggu tidurmu lagi." ucap Yunho dengan ringannya, sambil namja itu membaringkan tubuh Changmin ke arah samping tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Changmin.

".. A- _aahh_... Hyung... _andwae_.." pinta Changmin saat satu kakinya yang sudah sangat lemas itu di angkat ke pundak Yunho, dan namja itu langsung mulai melakukan penetrasi dari arah samping.

Seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan Changmin, namja yang memiliki kebiasaan untuk jogging di pagi hari itu kembali menggenjot tubuh kekasihnya yang kini berada dalam posisi menyamping itu.

" _Nghhh_... baby, aku memang tak akan pernah bosan bercinta denganmu.." ucap Yunho yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang statis, meskipun ia tak sedikitpun melewatkan sweet spot Changmin yang sudah sangat ia hapal tempatnya itu.

"A- _aaahhh... aahhh... nghhh.. hyunghhh... aahhh_..."

Changmin tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyerah pada kemauan Yunho. Selama menjadi kekasih dari namja yang menjadi leadernya itu, satu hal yang paling Changmin sadari dari sifat dasar Yunho adalah namja itu benar-benar buas. Memiliki nafsu seks yang sangat tinggi, dan itu semua ditunjang dengan penisnya yang besar, dan staminanya yang sangat kuat.

Dan yang selama ini Changmin sadari, sekali namja itu menyentuh tubuhnya, maka butuh minimal tiga ronde untuk membuat nama itu berhenti menyetubuhinya, dan maksimal sampai Changmin akhirnya pingsan setelah melalui hitungan lebih dari sepuluh klimaks bersama.

Namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu ingat benar satu hari yang benar-benar terasa antara surga dan neraka baginya. Hari dimana mereka berdua mendapatkan libur setelah promo lagu Keep Your Head Down selesai. Hari itu benar-benar hari dimana Yunho menunjukkan kekuatan staminanya, dan betapa buasnya Yunho, dengan melakukan seks dengannya sepanjang hari itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali Changmin merasakan kesadarannya hilang, dan saat akhirnya ia sadar, Yunho kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tak berkurang.

Alhasil besoknya Changmin benar-benar tak sanggup bergerak sama sekali, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi sekalipun.

"A- _Aaaahh_!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat Yunho menghujam dengan sangat kuat ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melamun saat aku berada di dalam tubuhnya, baby?" ucap Yunho dengan nada rendahnya yang terdengar cukup mengerikan. Seringaian serigala yang terpasang di wajahnya itu menambah getaran dingin yang terasa sampai ke sumsum tulang belakangnya.

"A-aku... _aahhh_...! _aahhh_..! Yun— _hyunghh_..!"

Yunho menyeringai saat sekilas ia melihat nipple Changmin makin menegang, dan tanpa ragu namja itu langsung mengulum puting itu.

Seringaian Yunho makin melebar ketika ia merasakan tangan Changmin langsung bersarang di surainya, dan meremas kuat helaian rambutnya itu sementara bibirnya terus mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan keras.

Yunho kembali mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Changmin sementara bibir, lidah dan giginya sibuk menggoda dan memainkan nipple Changmin sesuka hatinya.

Tak hanya itu, tangan kiri Yunho itu kini kembali meraih kejantanan Changmin menggunakan tangannya untuk memberikan handjob.

Kepala Changmin terdongak ke atas dan bibirnya terbuka lebar meluncurkan setiap desahan, erangan dan lenguhan erotis karena tiga tempat yang paling sensitifnya di manjakan oleh Yunho dengan begitu lihainya. Pikirannya tak lagi bisa berfungsi dengan normal, dan bahkan ia tak bisa merangkai kata selain 'hyung' , 'Yunho' , 'aaahh..' , 'ngghh..' dan bunyi desahan-desahan lainnya.

Kejantanannya yang terasa sangat sensitif karena sudah meraih dua kali klimaks itu kini sudah terlihat mengucurkan cairan precum dengan deras, dan sepertinya interval klimaksnya kali ini akan menjadi semakin lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

"A- _aahh..! Ooohh_... hyung... hyunghh... Yunho— _hyung_... _aahhh_..."

Dada Changmin bergerak naik-turun dengan begitu cepatnya. Pikirannya sudah lagi tak bisa berjalan dengan normal, hingga hidungnya tak bisa menarik nafas, dan hanya bisa terpenuhi oleh aroma maskulin Yunho yang makin membuatnya terlena. Nafasnya kembang kempis meraup udara karena kebutuhan tubuhnya akan oksigen bersaing dengan kebutuhan setiap sel tubuhnya untuk meneriakkan desahan pelepasan nikmat yang terus, terus, dan terus saja diberikan Yunho padanya.

Yunho menatap namja di bawahnya yang kini makin kuat meremas helaian surainya. Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh namja itu semakin menegang, dan otot dinding yang menyelubungi kejantanannya itu perlahan namun pasti mulai mengencang. Yunho yang sudah mengenal tubuh Changmin lebih dari yang pemiliknya sendiri tahu, paham kalau Changmin sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya.

" _Aahhh..! Aahh..! Oohh..! Ngghh..! Aaahh...hyuungghhh...nghhh_..."

Changmin makin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat Yunho semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Gerakan penetrasi yang dilakukan Yunho ke dalam lubangnya itu semakin membuatnya kelimpungan menahan orgasme yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk itu.

"Come for me baby. Come for me... Changminnie.." bisik Yunho sambil menggigit kuat nipple Changmin dan menghujam kuat ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

"H-hyung—A- _aaaaahhhhhh_...!"

Pikiran Changmin seolah terlontar jauh ke dalam lautan kenikmatan, dan tubuhnya menengang kuat saat kejantanannya menyemburkan spermanya.

Dan setelah itu, kesadaran Changmin perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan erangan Yunho saat namja itu mencapai klimaks—menyusulnya, menjadi suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kegalapan membawa pergi kesadarannya dari tubuhnya yang benar-benar kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar terang matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela itu akhirnya menggangu Changmin dari tidur lelapnya. Ia sudah akan menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi cahaya itu saat seluruh sel tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, terutama bagian bawahnya.

Namja yang terkenal dengan suara teriakannya yang melengking tinggi itu mengerang kesal, sebelum ia membuka matanya karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, baby. Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Yunho yang memasuki kamar sambil membawa sandwich, air putih, obat penghilang sakit, dan juga salep pendingin.

"Sore like hell." ucap Changmin sebal. "Thanks to you, hyung." ucapnya sarkastik sambil memberi penekana pada kata 'hyung'.

"Mianhae baby. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tak pernah bisa menahan diri kalau itu berhubungan denganmu baby." ucap Yunho lembut sambil membantu kekasihnya itu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala kekasih mudanya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Sekarang makan dan minum obatnya. Lalu mandi dan oleskan salep itu agar lubang ketatmu itu terasa agak baikan. Dan, oh, tadi aku sudah menelepon manajer hyung agar jadwal kita bisa diundur dua jam, jadi kau bisa beristirahat sebentar baby."

Changmin menatap namja yang memiliki mata musang itu dengan kesal. Jujur saja, ia ingin terus marah padanya karena sudah membuat tubuhnya sakit semua. Namun melihat kepedulian yang diberikan namja itu, dan yang utama adalah fakta bahwa ia mencintai namja di depannya ini, membuatnya akhirnya menghela nafas dan menerima suapan sandwich itu.

"Kau tahu baby, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Changmin nyaris saja tersedak makanannya—saat tak ada hujan tak ada angin tiba-tiba saja Yunho berkata seprti itu padanya. Namun ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan memasang ekspresi curiga. "Apa kau sedang sakit hyung?" tanya Changmin pura-pura khawatir, sebelum ekspresi itu berganti dengan tatapan bosan. " Karena tanpa perlu kau bilang pun, aku tahu kalau kau tak akan mungkin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

Yunho merasakan rahangnya menganga sebentar, sebelum tawa kerasnya meledak mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. "Ah, kau benar, baby. Bahkan meskipun tak mau, aku tak akan mungkin tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh!"

Changmin dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menemukan Yunho yang kini tengah mengusap-usap lengan kirinya.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"A-aniya Changmin-ah, hanya sedikit kaku." sahut Yunho sambil memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk maknaenya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan melakukan syuting ulang untuk MV Catch Me, tapi kali ini mereka akan mempromosikan album ini ke Jepang. Karena itu mereka melakukan syuting ulang dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa yang digunakan untuk lagu ini.

Dan ini adalah hari terakhir, karena itu meskipun ia merasakan lengannya sedikit nyeri, Yunho tak akan mengatakannya, dan membuat syuting harus ditunda. Semua staf yang ada disini sudah meluangkan watu untuk melakukan syuting ulang ini, dan Yunho tak ingin mengecewakan mereka semua. Selain itu, semakin cepat MV ini selesai dibuat, makin cepat fans mereka yang di Jepang bisa menikmati lagu mereka ini.

Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan mengeluh mengenai lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung lengan kirimu."

Yunho menoleh ke arah kirinya dan menemukan Changmin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah syuting, dan sedang istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali mengulang gerakan dance yang powerfull itu.

Yunho sudah akan mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' , namun tatapan yang diberikan Changmin itu membuatnya tak bisa untuk melontarkan kebohongan.

"Masih terasa sakit, Changmin-ah." ucapnya jujur. "Tapi sedikit kok." tambahnya cepat saat melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya itu. Ia memberikan senyum cerahnya—yang sebenarnya tak bisa menipu Changmin sama sekali.

Namja yang lebih muda itu menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum ia memutar badannya sedikit ke arah Yunho, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk memijat-mijat bagian yang sakit.

"Aarghh.. Changmin-ah, appoo~ " rengek Yunho sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari Changmin.

Dan seharian itu mata khawatir Changmin tak pernah meninggalkan sosok kekasihnya yang terus berlagak tak terjadi apa-apa dan terus tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby, jangan marah begitu." ucap Yunho setelah mereka kembali ke dorm, mengejar Changmin yang langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho di belakang.

"Lepas sepatumu dengan benar dan taruh ke dalam rak dengan rapi!" tegur Changmin keras saat Yunho akan menyusulnya ke dalam dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang.

Mengetahui mood kekasihnya yang tengah memburuk, Yunho dengan patuh melakukan apa yang di suruh Changmin, dan langsung berlari cepat menyusul kekasihnya itu.

"Uphh!"

Yunho mengeluarkan suara kaget saat ia medapatkan lemparan handuk begitu ia memasuki kamar mereka. "Baby?"

"Bawa handuk itu dan cepat mandi." perintah Changmin cepat sambil mendorong Yunho pergi, dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan bantingan kuat.

"Haaahh.." Yunho menghela nafas melihat kemarahan Changmin, dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan namja itu karena marah padanya. Kemarahan Changmin itu sangat wajar, karena penyebab kemarahan Changmin itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dan daripada melihat Changmin lebih marah lagi, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan mandi sesuai perintah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho yang sudah segar sehabis mandi akhirnya kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati namja itu mengintip ke dalam kamar, dan menemukan Changmin—yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget karena tertangkap basah, dan namja itu sudah akan berucap sesuatu sebelum Changmin memotongnya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan berbaring disini." perintah namja kelahiran tahun 88 itu. Changmin mengikuti gerakan Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya, dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Yunho.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku benar-benar membencimu." ucap Changmin saat Yunho menatap namja manis itu.

Yunho merasakan sedikit sakit di dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan Changmin—meskipun ia sadar kalau ucapan itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya karena kesalahannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, mendengar orang kau cintai mengatakan benci padamu, rasanya sait kan? "Baby, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud—aaaarghh!"

Ucapan Yunho berakhir dengan erangan sakit saat ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh lengan kirinya. Ia langsung menoleh melihat lengannya, dan menemukan sepasang tangan Changmin melumurkan sebuah minyak yang terasa hangat di lengannya, dan kali ini ia menahan erangannya saat sepasang tangan Changmin memijat lengannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Baby..."

"Diamlah. Saat ini aku benar-benar membencimu." Ucap maknae pecinta game itu sambil terus memberikan pijatan-pijatan ahli di lengan kiri Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby, maafkan aku." ucap Yunho sambil meraih tubuh Changmin yang berbaring membelakanginya. "Aku bukannya menyepelekan rasa sakit ini, hanya saja aku tahu kalau ini hanyalah karena otot yang tertarik saja. Tak ada hal yang berbahaya, jadi kurasa tak ada perlunya pergi ke rumah sakit."

Changmin yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan dirinya itu kembali merasakan kesabarannya di tarik ke ujung batas oleh ucapan Yunho. "Hanya otot yang tertarik katamu? Tak ada hal yang berbahaya?! Tak ada perlunya ke rumah sakit kau bilang?!" seru Changmin marah sambil membalikkan tubuh menatap Yunho. Amarah berkecamuk hebat di dalam dadanya.

"Mungkin itu semua hanya masalah ringan bagiMU, tapi asal kau tahu, seharian ini, saat pertama kali aku mendengar erangan sakitmu itu, apa kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam benakku? Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi benakku membayangkan hal-hal buruk seperti mungkinkah itu karena ada otot yang terpilin? Mungkinkah itu karena ada saraf yang tertarik dann tak bisa di benarkan kembali? Mungkinkah itu karena ada retak tulang yang berbahaya? Dan apa kau tahu, pikiran buruk kalau rasa sakit itu akan berefek permanen padamu itu terus berkecamuk di dalam benakku! Apa kau tahu itu Jung Yunho?!" teriaknya meluapkan semua perasaan kesal, marah, khawatir, benci, dan sayang yang sedari tadi bergumul kuat di dalam hatinya.

Changmin berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena saat ini ia merasakan kalau ada genangan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Baby, maafkan aku." ucap Yunho penuh dengan rasa bersalah saat melihat betapa kekasihnya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia mengira ia berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu tenang dengan senyumannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata seharian tadi Changmin begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Baby, maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tahu kalau aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau aku tahu ini hanya otot yang tertarik saja. Aku tak menyangka aku sudah membuatmu begini khawatir."

Yunho kembali meraih tubuh gemetar Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa perlu ia melihat pun, ia bisa merasakan kalau kekasihnya itu mulai meneteskan air mata, dan sungguh, dengan segenap hatinya, Ia selalu membenci saat di mana maknaenya itu meneteskan air mata, apalagi karena dirinya.

"Se-sekarang ini aku hanya memilikimu disini... d-dan aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. A-aku tak ingin lagi merasakan kesedihan itu lagi saat aku lengah memperhatikanmu, dan ternyata kau harus menjalani operasi karena tenggorokanmu membengkak. Aku tak ingin lagi—"

"—sshhh... baby, tenanglah.." potong Yunho saat merasakan airmata Changmin membasahi bajunya. "Yang penting sekarang aku kan tak kenapa-kenapa. Dan aku berjanji padamu, kalau aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Changmin menangis dalam pelukan Yunho, dan Yunho hanya menghela nafas sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Changminnie."

Dan dengan janji itu, Changmin yang kelelahan karena menangis, akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yunho menarik nafas berat saat akhirnya Changmin tertidur. Namja itu merasa bersalah sudah membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir setengah mati.

Namun tak ayal juga, ia merasakan perasaan senang melihat kekhawatiran yang di tunjukkan namja itu padanya. Itu menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta Changmin padanya kan?

Meskipun Changmin itu memiliki sifat yang suka mengomelinya dengan hal-hal remeh seperti soal sepatu, pasta gigi, dan lain lain, namun dibalik itu, Yunho tahu kalau itu dilakukan Changmin agar mereka berdua bisa nyaman tinggal di dorm yang selalu rapi. Namja itu juga suka mengeluarkan balasan yang terdengar menyebalkan sekaligus narsis, namun itulah hal membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Namja manis itu juga suka marah-marah mengenai betapa buasnya Yunho saat diranjang, namun namja itu tak pernah menolak setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya. Dan yang terakhir, meskipun namja itu marah besar padanya, Yunho tahu kalau dibalik amarah Changmin, biasanya tersimpan alasan besar, dan itu semua adalah demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri juga.

Ah, ia merasa kalau ia tak akan bisa lagi menemukan orang lain yang benar-benar mengerti dan memahami dirinya, sekaligus sanggup untuk marah dan menangis untuk kebaikannya seperti yang dilakukan Changmin padanya.

Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar. Tapi bukan jenis pertengkaran besar dan menjadikan hubungan mereka jadi renggang. Pertengkaran mereka berdua lebih seperti pertengkaran ringan yang terjadi karena keduanya sudah bisa saling beradaptasi dengan satu sama lain, dan mengeluarkan gurauan-gurauan dan adu mulut ringan berdasarkan kebiasaan masing-masing—jenis pertengkaran yang biasanya di keluarkan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah selama bertahun-tahun.

Meski mereka sering bertengkar, Yunho tahu kalau perasaan cinta Changmin padanya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun—begitu pula dengannya. Dan ia rasa, meskipun sudah berusia lanjut pun, cintanya pada namja yang kini terlelap di dalam pelukannya tak akan pernah memudar

Dan ia sangat berharap, kalau dalam usia lanjut itu, Changmin masih tetap berada di sisinya. Menjadi orang yang akan selalu mendampinginya dalam melalui setiap asam garam kehidupan. Melalui setiap kenangan manis dan pahit. Bersama-sama menyongsong pagi dengan melihat wajah yang tercinta.

Menjadikan Changmin sebagai satu-satunya pasangan hidupnya.

**His mate.**

**The One and ONLY.**

_**Shim Changmin.** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my account in fanfiction.net under the same name and title


End file.
